


Butterflies can be scary, too

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't wait for spring to come, so he makes his own version of spring meadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies can be scary, too

**Author's Note:**

> New month and new season = new 30 day challenge 
> 
> today's prompt: butterflies

He could conjure small birds and even rodents from thin air, but Jim’s favourites remained butterflies. Sebastian always smirked at the mere mention of butterflies, earning a stern look from James; a look which, as he perfectly knew, meant that he should shut up, because ‘you don’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Sebastian.’ Yet, it only made Seb smile broadly with fondness.

 _There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Jimmy,_ he ruffled the boy’s hair when Jim told him about his preference, _Butterflies can be scary, too._

Jim only pouted and didn’t talk to Sebastian. It took the blond three days of apologizing, before he was on speaking terms with his friend again.

Winter seemed to last ages that year; it rained almost every day and the world was grey, cold and uninviting. It looked as if spring forgot about Hogwarts; the whole situation made Jim really impatient. Of course, Seb knew that, being raised on a small farm, James was strongly connected to nature, but he didn’t expect his friend to be so affected by the prolonged winter. So, when he entered the classroom he and Jim used for their afternoon study sessions, the blond let out a gasp of surprise.

The whole room was filled with butterflies. Bigger and smaller, colourful and black and white, they were sitting on the tables and walls, stretching their small wings. Sebastian swallowed loudly. _Okay,_ he thought to himself, _I take my words back - butterflies are scary._ He looked around, trying to ignore the flutter of air caused by constantly moving wings.

Jim was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. There was a big butterfly sitting on his head like a grotesque hairclip. His hands were pressed together as if he was hiding something in them.

 _Jimmy?_ Seb stepped into the room cautiously. _What are all these butterflies doing here?_

‘I conjured them,’ the boy replied simply, ‘I can’t wait for spring so I made my own spring meadow,’ he smiled to Sebastian, who was now standing next to him. Still smiling, Jim opened his hands and a new butterfly appeared, stretching its wings. ‘Without a wand,’ the boy said proudly.

 _That’s wonderful, Jimmy,_ Seb mumbled, staring at the insect, _but we can’t keep them here, can we? Butterflies should live outside._ He waved his wand, opening all the windows in the room, and shooed the insects away. Jim looked at his friend sadly.

‘But it’s cold outside,’ he whined.

 _They’ll manage,_ Sebastian shooed the last of butterflies, _They are magical, right? They will manage, don’t worry,_ he closed the window, _Oh, and Jim?_

‘Yes?’

_Just, don’t conjure so many butterflies at once, okay? They really are scary._


End file.
